TOME & TTA short complication - after the war
by Netqueen Kizuna
Summary: it's about both of TOME and TTA (happens after the WHOLE series, including the cancelled 4th season of TTA). there are a few contradictions in the series, I'll explain all later. WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY OLD STORY.
1. The TOME chronicles

Soundtrack: Norfair of War [Super Metroid]

* * *

One day in mid-2017, arose a man with a prophecy. He wanted to create his own virtual world, a world where people from every country, gender and age will can live together and be who they always wanted.

He called himself webmaster, and fortunately, he was one of the most successful programmers in earth. But even webmaster couldn't create a game of this magnitude... not alone. Webmaster decided to earn a group of exceptionally dexterous programmers who'll create the game. He called it THE NETKING SOFTWARE!

First of all, webmaster accorded his good friend from work and a texture design expert for helping with the virtual world's ordinary texture. He called himself Bitshrum.

Webmaster also contacted his young daughter, an eternal optimist and programmer as well, to create the vocal systems and narrations. Her username was Kindaspirit. But they still needed more people.

At last, a mysterious man spoke to Bitshrum through the E-mail and asked to join the project as creator of the basic non-Custom character models in the game. He called himself Rubirules. The other netkings never met him in real life, but he was a really good assistance.

The three netkings and one netqueen got an offer from a rich internet business man that wanted join the netking software and add an option of combat. In contrast to Rubirules, this netking did meet webmaster, Kindaspirit and Bitshrum in real life. He called himself Execk.

Now they was five skilled programmers and ready to start creating! The netking software used advanced technology to create special console that connects directly to the user's brain and make them feel, with all their senses, like they're really and truly in the places and conditions that appears in the interfaces that connected the console. They created a spectacular varied virtual world, and programs for customize characters. Every one of the netkings created his character in his image:

The netkings also created a virus that can be used as a program supervisor, even a sixth netqueen. They called her Self-Operating Full-Duplex Technical Intelligence, or SOFDTI in initials.

After they completed the first layers of the game, the netkings revealed they still needed more people. So they find one: a young Japanese programmer that called himself Zetto, for the sake of testing the virtual reality systems.

Zetto invited to the game also his girlfriend, a singer by profession but yet a dexterous programmer too, for testing bugs. She called herself Kizuna.

Rubirules added to the game a virus named DragonBug, that at this point wasn't more than a purple flame. He gave it to SOFDTI.

After collecting those 8 members, the netking software could now finish creating the game! At some point, Zetto and Execk decided to add a boss: a virus named Kajet, designed as a being of shadows and netted by gilded marks. Kajet didn't have so many abilities expect of creepy telepathy and massive body morphing. Kajet could also summon spikes made of the same material, or paws that spawn deadly purple laser whips. Zetto got ready to fight Kajet, but when Kajet chopped his left hand, it hurt in real life. The netkings understood that viruses in TOME can turn the consoles' impact and cause pain in real life. They tried to delete Kajet, but hacking can't impact viruses so easily. They didn't knew what to do, until SOFDTI used the powers of DragonBug and herself to lock Kajet in a purse. All thought it's the last time Kajet bothers them, but a few of them were afraid that SOFDTI is too dangerous, and they locked her in another secret biome, a great maze, that was nicknamed THE MOTHERBOARD MAZE.

After that incident, the netkings created for Zetto a bionic hand with some useful abilities.

The virtual world was almost completed, including a gold moon that the netkings had a secret palace in it. Zetto and Kizuna preferred to not live there. The netkings also hired a man to assist them: a mysterious man called DarkEyesofAnubis.

The thing that the netkings didn't know is that DarkEyesofAnubis was a virus. Once discovering it, the netkings stopped trusting the man and fired him, willing to replace him with a human assistant. They indeed found one, called MadSlayer.

The game was finally ready to launch, and got the name TOME – Terrain Of Magical Expertise. More and more players joined the game. Webmaster, Bitshrum, Kindaspirit, Rubirules, Execk and MadSlayer stayed at their moon most of the time, but Zetto and Kizuna behaved to hide their identity as netkings and live between the other players like regular guys. SOFDTI stayed in her prison.

* * *

Soundtrack: BunnyKill 3 Vol. 2 - Leaving for Good

* * *

At TOME's first days, the netkings got a moral dilemma. A hacker was in the game, and Rubirules revealed that hacker has a criminal record. Kindaspirit thought criminals must not play at this game. She pressured the others, and together, they imprisoned the criminal hacker in an amulet, broke it to two halves and locket it in their palace.

And then everyone forgot the entire case.

Days later, another user named Granda, signed up the game. Quickly another user, T-bones, fell in love with her. He told her that the similarity of their characters (they both were dinosaur-looking), is a destiny signal they are designed to be together. But Granda said she's in love with another man, that doesn't play TOME… and hates her by "Business reasons". T-bones still was following her, hoping that relationship will become possible.

One user, a man named SuperSaler, had an unusual role in the game: he was giving items to other users In Exchange for other items. Well, many players did it, but he WORKED at it. For some users SuperSaler's job was a perfect way to gain items. For others, it was like advertisements in other games: an annoying useless store.

Days after the game was released, DragonBug managed to escape his prison. As he had done this, flames of his purple fire were spread throughout the areas. Users who saw the incident, nicknamed the fire "the forbidden power".

Zetto started getting obsessive to power, and he wanted to earn the forbidden power, thinking it to be the power of Kajet. He decided to found an organization that its goal is earning the forbidden power. He called it **D-buggers organization**. By little bits of truth and little bits of false, he persuaded Kizuna to join him as the heavy assault of the organization. They created an armor that Kizuna can cloth as his cat form, tough, strong and heavy. Kizuna called that form _Tigerlily_. Zetto also created an armor for himself, for attack and also for camo. The armor had completely different abilities than his regular form, based on high-tech and runes. He called this form **sir Voltarius**. Now it was time to gather members.

The first of them was doubling, a man who hated the game and played just for the money that the organization gave him.

Another one was Rackoon, a noob-in-spirit young hacker guy.

The organization also got RavenFreak, a bleak illusionist. He was spying for the organization and gathering information.

DemonKing, Erti's boyfriend (that didn't know she's at the guild of Anubis), was in the D-buggers organization as well.

At last, Neomutant joined the D-buggers organization as a double agent. The organization's members didn't know that the guild of Anubis even exists. They only knew there is another card in their deck…

Voltarius and Tigerlily created a platinum moon in the opposite side of TOME. The civilian players didn't suspect anything – they thought it's an update or something. No one knew about the netkings' palace in the other moon. Actually, at the platinum moon was the D-buggers' secret headquarters.

Meanwhile, DarkEyesofAnubis decided to make an organization of his own. But he had an idea that Tigerlily and Voltarius didn't think about yet: a virus army! DarkEyesofAnubis created simple virusites (virus units) named X-virusites. Their role was simple: to ruin areas! Alone they were pretty weak, but in a group they were incredibly powerful. DarkEyesofAnubis knew that they are not enough. He started gathering human hackers that can be useful.

Firstly joined Neomutant, a relatively old man. He was good at ruse and convincing and could easily camo in other groups.

Another member of the guild was Erti, an anime fangirl and roleplayer who was willing to become stronger by the power of the X-virusites.

The organization included also SwifFox, a sharpshooter, silent killer and spy

The guild also conscripted Ohma. He served the guild of Anubis as a spy and stalker.

Another user joined the guild of Anubis. Her username was Ryouko. Ryouko was a good general and commander, and served the guild properly as this.

An old master swordsman and warrior trainer named FlashBlade joined the guild as well. With a huge sword and widespread knowledge, he served his guild well.

The call of the guild was answered also by PurpleThorn, a crazed fangirl and a music lover who had nothing to do with roleplay. She was the support and morale giver for the guild, and did not hesitate to fight her own friends.

Psycho, a griefer, was the guild of Anubis' energy expert and assault. Psycho's powerful hacking was the only reason why DarkEyesofAnubis conscripted him – if he wasn't a hacker, he was a noob.

The guild started making experiments on X-virusites. At last they succeeded fusing thousands of them into one virus, Xirra, an insane gal with Destructive force of a whole X-virusites army. Xirra always wanted to exit her hide, but DarkEyesofAnubis never let her. He wanted to keep her as a secret weapon. "When everything shall seem lost and hope will be no more", he said, "then you will be released, I promise".

A few of the D-buggers were pretty careless, and a few players revealed the organization. They didn't know what its goals are, they only knew there is a group of hackers that grieves players. A little group of non-hacker players aimed to protect players from them. One of them was GameCrazed, a secluding person with a sense of justice, who decided to stop the hackers from hurting players.

Another one was Nylocke, a legendary epic role-player.

With them was FlameGirl, a pre-teenage girl who wanted to prove herself to older users.

FlameGirl asked her boyfriend to sign up to TOME. He called his character Alpha. Right at the moment when alpha connected first, he attacked by a griefer named Kirbopher. Surprisingly this battle became a great friendship, and alpha and Kirbopher join the group that fought the D-buggers. The group was known non-officially as "the alpha pack" or "team alpha".

One day, a hacker named serpentine, Nylocke's fan, wanted join him to the alpha pack. Nylocke scorned the old man, and serpentine, as revenge, tried to make his character a negative version of Nylocke. Rubirules, that wanted to use Nylocke for DragonBug, created bugs that caused serpentine's character Become distorted beyond recognition. Serpentine kept stalking Nylocke and bother him.

While a battle between alpha and FlameGirl to Rackoon and doubling, Rackoon dropped alpha out of the battle grid and Ryouko and Ohma, still hidden, opened a portal to the place where Kajet was. Confused, alpha entered the portal. All what he saw is a black-gilded orb Shackled in chains. Kajet spoke telepathically to alpha. Kajet said him that taking the orb would give him unlimited powers. It sounded cool to alpha. He broke the chains and took Kajet. Alpha has respawned in the battle grid as an improved form with the power of Kajet – DEMON ALPHA!

Demon alpha took down Rackoon, made doubling flee and returned to his normal form. What he didn't know is now Rackoon and doubling can tell their master what they saw…

Days later, the netkings added a new unfinished biome to the game, a dark mansion. They knew someone needs to guard the building, so they employed an unfortunate poor young hacker to cooperate with them. He called himself Asterob. Asterob was not matching to support the netkings in TOME and played it just because they paid him.

Curious Kirbopher, Nylocke and GameCrazed tried to infiltrate the mansion. Asterob pushed them to leave, and they got bored and attacked him. Asterob blasted them, and they all forgot the unpleasant incident. As a compensation gift, Asterob gave GameCrazed a drain edge – an Attachment item that can drain elements and use them as material of attacks.

Two new users signed up the game: SaturnDiva, a feminist hot-blooded gal, and Whyti, an otaku girl. Those two girls became FlameGirl's good friends and alpha pack's secondary assists.

While FlameGirl, SaturnDiva and Whyti were gossiping, RavenFreak impersonated alpha and enticed FlameGirl to DemonKing's ambush. The two hackers knocked FlameGirl off, but then DragonBug invaded her mind. All what she could see was a purple-burning crystal. She broke it, what allowed DragonBug possess her. She got a new form having the forbidden power itself: FLAMEGIRL EXE!

FlameGirl EXE burned RavenFreak. DemonKing used hacking to shut down DragonBug's power and escaped. He started chasing Nylocke, and he beat him.

Meanwhile, Kirbopher and GameCrazed met Hyprelynx, a role-player and fangirl. She knew team alpha and was exciting to meet them. Hyprelynx took them to her friend Elescope. But then, Tigerlily attacked them. An epic fight began, and Kirbopher chopped a few legs of her, then she had to return the base and rebuild herself. GameCrazed felt the need to thank Kirbopher, so they gave him the drain edge. Hyprelynx and Elescope became sub-mates of the alpha pack.

Days later, the netkings posted their last plan: the Gemini tournament, a pair tournament of all the greatest players in TOME. The winners should get lots of experience and also the yang of light and yin of darkness, two incredibly powerful exclusive items.

Alpha got attacked by Tsuzuku and shogun, two brothers, to reach the tournament. They were not the only ones – many players killed each other to gain more and more victories.

Three days before the Gemini tournament began, MadSlayer attacked Zetto. He had a bad feeling about the tournament and feared Zetto will do something deadly. But Zetto beat him and forgot it.

* * *

Soundtrack: Bunny Kill 3 Theme

* * *

At last, the Gemini tournament has begun! The netkings employed two new mates as commentators: Foreva in the stadium, and her sister Tamerlisa on the balcony.

Streak of battles surpassed. At last, the winning pair was Zetto and Kizuna. Zetto picked the yin of darkness, and Kizuna picked the yang of light.

But while the battles, deep under the ground, some of SOFDTI's negative emotions created a new virus named Reapmaster flux.

Reapmaster flux heard about the world of TOME, and especially the netkings. He heard bad things about them. He thought they are corrupt, and decided to overthrow them. For this, he gathered four hackers to help him.

One of those hackers was MasterChef, Kirboher's past friend. Like DemonKing and PurpleThorn before him, he was no roleplayer and didn't see a problem with fighting his friends.

Also ordered Bowsermond, a two-faced griefer, who wanted to work with a strong virus such as flux.

Another one was UnboundMerchant, an elite warrior who wanted to grow stronger, and saw this gang as an opportunity.

Flux also employed little Sumomo, a little girl who's extremely mature for her age, who had two forms: one looking exactly like her real look (expect of the clothes) and couldn't really do much, and one designed as she imagined herself: an adult woman named Lacksine.

Together, the five users were known as the flux gang! But that time they didn't do anything interesting, so let's leave them for now.

An independent insane hacker role-player named Thorment, heard about demon alpha and his forbidden power, and decided to own it. He attacked alpha at nightfall of the day when the Gemini tournament was over, but alpha and FlameGirl beat him.

The day later, Zetto called alpha to meet him alone at a secret biome he knew. He presented as gestures of reconciliation, but at the moment when alpha reached there, Zetto attacked him. The forbidden power, that was in alpha, remembered Zetto from the time they fought. The forbidden power took over alpha, turned him to demon alpha and made him attacking Zetto back. An epic battle started… but that was exactly what Zetto wanted. Zetto chocked demon alpha with his bionic arm and drained his health points, and the virus as well! Demon alpha, which was now just alpha, shoved Zetto back and watched the forbidden power breaking his arm and flooding him by black-gilded field. Alpha expected it will hurt Zetto… but instead, the remains of Zetto's hand unleashed a burst of ki energy, and he transformed into a brand new form. He became DEMON ZETTO!

The fight proceeded deadly! Not far, Kirbopher, Nylocke, FlameGirl and GameCrazed noticed the battle and decided to join! When they saw what is going on, Kirbopher speared demon Zetto without thinking twice. The drain edge drained the virus power! Kirbopher removed the drain edge from his sword and thrown it away.

But then, webmaster appeared and attacked team alpha! Everyone had no clue what the hell is going on, but they kept fighting courage. When webmaster thrown asteroids on them, FlameGirl has noticed one of them contains a crystal, look exactly like the crystal that turned her into FlameGirl EXE earlier. She caught the crystal and shattered the crystal in her hand. She became FlameGirl EXE once again! Everyone was shocked, but the battle Continued in full force.

At last, Kirbopher beat webmaster. Just as they thought the weird situation is over, a portal was opened. They entered it. After it happened, Bishipp, another netking attendant, took wounded Zetto to the netkings' moon palace to take care of him and repair his bionic hand.

The portal leaded the alpha pack to the netkings' moon as well – to another department of there, where they needed to face off Bitshrum. After they beat him as well, another portal opened. The alpha pack beat them all, netking after netking, until they reached the final one, netking Rubirules. Rubirules was the only netking who could turn off DragonBug's impact on , and turned her into normal FlameGirl. They still beat him.

After the battle was over, webmaster explained to the alpha pack about the netkings and their palace… and the truth about the virus.

And right when they finished talking, Kajet broke through Kirbopher's drain edge. Kajet was now unleashed.

SniperWheel, an old user, thought Kajet is some kind of new update and tried his luck at blasting the shadow guard beast. His response to Kajet's real-life-pain ability was all what needed to bring everyone to panic.

Under their feet, all TOME was ruined by Kajet's heavy impacts. Webmaster, Alpha, Nylocke and FlameGirl went down to finish the virus that caused them so many troubles. Alpha stormed on Kajet and started a battle, but as a virus, Kajet couldn't be damaged from normal players' attacks. The battle was lost right from the start. Kajet defeated alpha.

But then, FlameGirl had a plan. She asked webmaster to shoot his asteroids on Kajet. Confused webmaster didn't understand why, but he nevertheless did it. He kept shooting until FlameGirl spotted the crystal, caught it and changed again. Then, Nylocke stood nearby to Kajet, FlameGirl EXE stood in front of him and thrown Nylocke on the shadow guard beast. Kajet blew up to thousand to pieces, and FlameGirl returned to normal. All thought Kajet was exterminated and the D-buggers was knocked out…

But it was far from being true…

* * *

Soundtrack: TOME: Heroes Don't Ask Questions - Heyitsjosh Remix

* * *

A few mounts after that incident, voltarius discovered that Kajet's body pieces are still holding the shadowguard beast's power, and already started multiplying. He called them virus fragments, virusfrags, or Kajet orbs. Voltarius decided to set up back the D-buggers organization with the target to collect the virusfrags, under the name D-buggers organization II! When he told it to Tigerlily, she refused to cooperate and quit the organization. Zetto still succeeded earning enough hackers for the organization. Rackoon stayed loyal to voltarius and serpentine and Thorment joined as well.

The first new member was splat, doubling's younger sister (who was fallen in love with Thorment, what wasn't mutual).

Also joined oddball, a creepy griefer and noob.

Another member was Torben, who saw himself as a mercenary – the only reason to hunt virusfrags for him was because serpentine paid him.

Also, oddball has created an army of viruses look like devilish 1 and 0 digits. Those viruses, called binary imps, couldn't do anything expect biting players at strong melee, but Torben created armed vehicles that they could drive and use them.

The D-buggers organization II was completed. But it wasn't the only one who gathered virusfrags. Elsewhere, psycho, Xirra and a bunch of X-virusites, found too Kajet orbs and used them on a virusite, which got a new design and powers. DarkEyesofAnubis named him Kazaa and appointed him to the military responsible member of the guild.

At the open parts of TOME, Bishipp's boyfriend, the leader of a semi-real-life organization named the web police, decided to take initiative. He signed up the game with the username ChaseAce, along with six more users: Orbit, DarkBlazer, Kinetix, Dikayes, AKAKK, and MysteryX.. He also brought the armooras, the web police's virusites, into the game. They aimed to hunt and haunt all hackers and viruses at TOME.

Meanwhile, feeling compelled to be earnest, GameCrazed has revealed to all that they were in fact female in real life, and later changed her model accordingly and renamed herself GameSoft.

A user named GIGA started appearing randomly in the game. No one knew who GIGA was, but everyone knew he is a really powerful hacker.

Meanwhile in the motherboard maze, netqueen SOFDTI revealed a sophisticated way to escape her virtual prison. She created a new user – GameCrasher, a character upendously similar to GameSoft. GameCrasher was a single user played by SOFDTI. GameCrasher introduced herself before the alpha pack as a fangirl of GameCrazed and asked to join them. They allowed her, particularly because they didn't want another case like serpentine.

By the way, serpentine was attacking a player named Archy, a human archer with a sabre and a wide range of special-powered arrows. Unfortunately (for him) Archy succeeded beating him and took one virusfrag from him.

Days later, the netkings created for TOME brand new combat programs. For testing and celebrating it, they created an event named the X-games, another tournament of players. Alpha won, but then Zetto beat him and the netkings thought it means he wins, until GIGA appeared and beat Zetto. He was gone promptly and couldn't be declared as winner. Fortunately there was no prize this time.

A day later, webmaster and Rubirules ordered alpha and FlameGirl to their palace. They gave them presents: webmaster gave alpha an antivirus program that can hurt viruses and abrogate virus and hacking impacts and Rubirules gave FlameGirl another DragonBug crystal that she can use.

The alpha pack proceeded fighting the D-buggers. They kept collecting virusfrags. Thorment wondered what happens if you fuse a few of them together. The result of 6 ones was an extremely powerful sword. He called it Kageryuken, the virus sword.

Days later, Nylocke was attacked by UnboundMerchant. He was only the first: elsewhere Bowsermond attacked Kirbopher, MasterChef attacked FlameGirl, Lacksine attacked GameSoft and GameCrasher, and Reapmaster flux himself attacked alpha and Zetto. The flux gang wanted to terminate the users who defeated the netkings! But they weren't ready to lose…

They flux gangsters have fallen, one after another. FlameGirl burned MasterChef by an enormous asteroid; GameSoft drained Lacksine into a black hole; Nylocke razed both of UnboundMerchant's forms; and GIGA appeared from nowhere and blasted off Bowsermond (and teleported away) just as it was lost for Kirbopher.

But alpha and Zetto were in a problem. The antivirus programs of them were not enough powerful to defeat flux – not separately. Webmaster had a disliked plan: he merged the two champions to one user, Alphazet, that had the abilities of them both. Alphazet used his double-powered antivirus program to take down flux. Webmaster split them back, and the gang has escaped.

Days later, the D-buggers organization II was active again. Alpha, Kirbopher, FlameGirl and Archy entered a battle with splat and Thorment, which brought his new sword to the battle. Archy used his virusfrag, but something was wrong. The attendance of so many virusfrags at the same place made a well of energy that drained hundreds of virusfrags to the place. Archy's one released brutally from his body, wounding him fatally. His character body model was destroyed and unfound, but now they had bigger problems – Kajet has recrystallized!

The shadow guard beast captured Kageryuken and attacked the alpha pack. A mortal battle started once again, and alpha blasted Kajet with one of his new antivirus powers, the vaccine cannon. Kajet exploded to lots of more virusfrags (not all the virusfrags were there at this time). Splat raised Thorment (that was wounded from the battle), Kageryuken, and a few virusfrags, and withdrew away. FlameGirl, alpha and Kirbopher started searching Archy, but he was totally gone.

Days later, Neomutant called to the whole alpha pack, Tsuzuku, shogun, Whyti, SaturnDiva, Granda, T-bones, Hyprelynx and Elescope. He told them the place of the D-buggers' staff and implored them to breach it and eliminate the organization Once and for all! The random bunch of users jumped at a bargain. Neomutant accompanied them to the D-buggers' moon and left them to complete the mission. But they didn't know what awaits them inside…

The base was made of endless steel rafters that always moved to all directions. It was impossible to so large group to transfer there wholly. And they found themselves split to smaller groups. Moments after they entered, a few of them got attacked by oddball. He wasn't enough skilled or powerful to face them all. As he used his Last resort trump, bringing a virusfrag into his body, Tsuzuku chopped his head down. But it was too late, and the head turned into a monster. Alpha beat him using the antivirus program. Serpentine came after this and used hacking to create a replica of his data and send it to voltarius. The other D-buggers, expect of voltarius, were defeated by the same way. But every time a hacker was beaten, his virusfrags teleported away. No one related it too much.

After beating the hackers, the alpha pack was looking for the D-buggers organization II reservoirs. There was only one virusfrag left, the one that Archy took earlier. How did they know that? Because just as they entered, it turned into a dark replica of Archy, that started fighting them. It was just another form of Kajet, but alpha thought the netkings can use it to recuse Archy, so he captured the Kajet orb and all prepared to the last stand: the final showdown with the menacing sir voltarius himself.

Alpha presented himself to the battle. Then voltarius revealed his secret weapon: two hovering robot hands, which contain the data of all his organization's members, what enabled him to use their powers. And his armor made him Invulnerable, then even alpha's most powerful attacks couldn't hit him… until alpha used Archy's virus fragment to break through it, and reveal Zetto behind the massive armor. After The initial shock, they started fighting again, and Zetto revealed his true trump: he didn't took only his henchmen's data. He took also their virusfrags! Now he equipped all the 7 virusfrags on him. He beat alpha in an epic matter of seconds.

His friends couldn't just stand there. Nylocke used his most powerful move of turning into a gigantic robot dragon of metal and ice, and FlameGirl used her DragonBug crystal, but now the things really got freaky! FlameGirl's crystal, as it broke, consumed her character body model completely, leaving a mere purple flame, DragonBug's flame. It entered into Nylocke's dragon form and made it burning in purple flames. The two users have taken over, and DragonBug's new form exited the D-buggers' moon. Alpha and demon Zetto followed him. All the others escaped.

DragonBug took alpha and demon Zetto into the netkings' moon. There were only Rubirules and Neomutant with 10 Kajet orbs with them. Rubirules wanted to use the all-powerful virus, after Neomutant lobbied him to do it, and helped him by taking the alpha pack to the bosom of the D-buggers organization. Rubirules ordered DragonBug to connect the motherboard maze to merge with its powers.

Alpha's antivirus programs wasn't adapted to DragonBug, so he couldn't hit him! But he had something else to do. He used Archy's virus fragment to vacuum Rubirules and Zetto's virusfrags. He had now 18 virusfrags, enough to consolidate Kajet – right on him! He returned to his demon form, with a few upgrades: his skin became sickly red, his feet became giant black-gilded Eagle hooves, his tail turned into a gilded-black devil tail, his right wing turned into a gilded-black devil wing, and his right arm became a neck of Kajet, with a head for a hand.

Neomutant fled away, but no one noticed because of the giant dragon. Demon alpha V2.0 and Zetto started attacking DragonBug, and a legendary battle occurred. Eventually, Alpha used both of his antivirus program and his new virus powers to destroy the virus, who collapsed into the motherboard maze. When it happened, alpha returned to normal, and somewhere below, Archy awakened. But they still needed to finish Rubirules… or did they?

Just as the battle was over, GIGA appeared. He revealed himself as a governmental agent that came to oversee every viral incident in the Terrain Of Magical Expertise. That day He arrested Rubirules and Zetto. He tried to arrest Neomutant and the D-buggers too, but there were no clue where are they in real life.

* * *

Soundtrack: a hero's weakness | TOME

* * *

Since DragonBug penetrated the motherboard maze, the damage has been caused – to the maze and to SOFDTI herself. The maze started spawning new kind of virusites, each every one of them based on one user's data: the shadow users! Fortunately they were colorless, so the players could differentiate them and real users. Also spawned a new kind of virusfrags looking like gushes of purple fire, which hold the power of DragonBug. They were named DragonBug charges.

After a new type of virus fragment existed, it was the experimentation time for the guild of anubis, AGAIN. This time the result was female (to the delight of feminist Ryouko and PurpleThorn), a multiform animal named fauna, that. DarkEyesofAnubis decided appoint her to the gatekeeper and diplomat of the guild… if it would ever NEED a diplomat.

DarkEyesofAnubis got a new plan. He called MadSlayer anonymously, and asked him to found a new hacker organization who'll be looking for both of Kajet and DragonBug's powers. It was the successor organization of the D-buggers organization II, and MadSlayer called it "the purple flame", and its members called the purple flamers. MadSlayer led the organization anonymously, using his shadow powers to hide in a cloak of darkness. Torben joined the new organization. Thorment, that changed his character body model to and renamed himself Kalasu angel, joined the purple flame too.

The organization also ordered Skeight, a crazed fanboy and a noob.

Also joined DustBunny, a hot hybrid bunny girl with powers of smoke. No one of the organization knew who is she in real life or why did she join the purple flamers.

This organization wasn't racist – its last member of it was a virus: shadow alpha. He wanted become more than a virus replica of alpha, and hoped the purple flamers and their hacking will help him.

As usual, alpha pack still was fighting them. This time they got supporting from Kizuna (and Kirbopher fell in love with her). Zetto and Rubirules released from the prison because of the deadly situation. Many users found themselves in combat with randomly incidental shadow users. But they diminished as shadow alpha absorbed them to earn their power. At long last, every single shadow user was drained into him, and he became a new character – Phaxal, a character with powers of every shadow user that ever spawned. He left cold the purple flamers, so they needed a new employee. At last they captured GameSoft and changed her character with a DragonBug charge, into a samurai-like battle mage named redemption, they forced him to work with them.

Webmaster, Zetto, Rubirules, alpha, Zetto and Kizuna decided to enter the motherboard maze to heal its taints. Zetto, Kizuna and alpha got a new antivirus program that can adjust itself to every virus, and they went down to the maze… but the purple flamers went to it as well.

Meanwhile, the system returned to spawning shadow users. The alpha pack (expect of alpha), rackoon, oddball, doubling, demonking, splat, ravenfreak, serpentine, and Lots of civilian users, found themselves in a battle for their lives. Ohma appeared, views himself as GIGA's comerade, terminated a few shadow users and went with a few civilians to the motherboard maze.

The users found quickly the purple flamers and started a fight. Kalasu angel tried to use Kajet orbs but Redemption betrayed his forced employers, dropped away KA's virusfrags and helped beating the purple flamers. Ohma and the civilians logged off, and one of them called GIGA, that teamed up with redemption to continue their way. Far below, Ryouko exploited Ohma's diversion to gather energy from the maze.

KA dropped 2 Kajet orbs only, but the power of the maze powered Kajet enough to reform even from it. Alpha encountered Kajet while walking. Once again, a battle occurred and alpha defeated Kajet with antivirus program. Finally the bunch found SOFDTI's room and the true showdown has begun…

They reached SOFDTI's room. But now she was corruptly insanely possessed, and spawned super-boosted shadow users to attack the users. It was a time to make again the alphazet trump. Now three of alpha, Zetto and Kizuna fused into an antivirus-powered user named ALKIZET!

Alkizet beat the shadow users easily, but now had to fight possessed SOFDTI herself. After beating her with the antivirus program, SOFDTI wasn't possessed, but she WAS dying. Storms of purple fire were about to consume the whole virtual world… but GIGA and redemption appeared and redemption used his virus power to cure her, and all TOME. It seemed everything was back to normal. But the calm was only on the surface…

But bigger troubles brewed as Xirra thought her time was come. She wanted to go out and join the battles, but it wasn't the time that DarkEyesofAnubis spoke about… but Xirra didn't believe him. The next night she escaped the guild of Anubis with many remains of dead X-virusites and homed the destroyed, abandoned platinum moon of the D-buggers. She built a huge chrysalis made of the X-virusite remains, lots binary imp corpses and their vehicles' pieces, and hundreds of the D-buggers' Kajet orbs. She renamed herself as Xirra MK-II. She lied down that place, waiting for the right moment to strike…

Meanwhile In earth, Neomutant, Ryouko, FlashBlade and Erti helped DarkEyesofAnubis create a robotic replica of himself that was completely synchronized with his character and upgraded itself together with it.

The guild of Anubis was at a height of its power. It was ready to revealing itself…

It was ready to make a ground zero!

* * *

Soundtrack: Epic Movie Trailer (Tainlorr)

* * *

Just now the netkings saw where their old assist gone. The whole guild of Anubis used its improved hacking to create a pyramid-like base at the middle of TOME. They revealed themselves and started a war with the netking software.

GIGA, seeing what his "comrade" is truly, decided to found his own hacker organization - BRINGERS OF HOPE! He started collecting hackers from all the game to fight the guild of Anubis, and every other enemy that may appear. One of them was Ichinar, a high-ranked robot with simple melee abilities and shockwaves.

Another hacker in the organization was Phetus, a meta-knight with powers of light and elements. The other bringers of hope were hesitating him at start, because he was young and stupid, but he proved himself as a great warrior.

There was also Niidol, a human with metallic spikes and black marks on his body. His abilities were based on many realistic weapons from lots of ages and eras.

Another one was Majin, a young boy who connected TOME for because of his girlfriend, PurpleThorn, but decided to fight against her when he revealed that she is with the guild of Anubis (he saw TOME as a game only and didn't consider fighting against his girlfriend. It wasn't really rare – many TOME players, including some members of hacker organizations, fought their mates user-friendly).

Another member was Bokuden, a living surrealistic statue kid with powers based on Hindu mythology (he was Hindu in real life).

A gamed war started officially, and many users chose their side. Team Alpha, the web police and the bringers of hope fought with the netking software. The overwhelmed purple flame, and the hackers who were at D-buggers organization and D-buggers organization II (that were now official members in the purple flame), were looking for revenge for the organization who pulled their strings, and helped the netking software temporarily. Phaxal and The flux gang supported the guild of Anubis, and thousands of civil users also chose sides.

The motherboard maze kept spawning DragonBug charges, Kajet orbs kept multiplying, and the netking software kept creating pieces of their antivirus program. Hackers, civilians and GameCrasher used them as well as normal items, although the risks in them. Alpha became demon alpha V2.0 and FlameGirl became FlameGirl EXE regularly. Zetto and Kizuna started switching randomly with their normal forms and the suits of Voltarius and Tigerlily.

At last, the alpha pack and the web police infiltrated the guild of Anubis' pyramid and destroyed it from inside.

All The groups still existed, but the war was over… at least until Xirra exited her moon and started sabotaging the motherboard maze. This time the alpha pack and the guild of Anubis needed to Conspire to defeat the traitor. Fauna, demon alpha V2.0, redemption, Voltarius and Tigerlily beat Xirra MK-II, and fauna stayed at the place a bit after the others left it. She captured Xirra 's corpse (including her armor) and lots of Kajet orbs, and gave them to DarkEyesofAnubis. He absorbed the corpse and wore the armor. The Kajet orbs locked at the guild of Anubis' curator hall, together with lots of Kajet orbs, and also DragonBug charges.

Days later, DarkEyesofAnubis started attacking the TOME open zones again. It seemed like a normal battle, but just as he was defeated, he brought all the guild of Anubis' virusfrags from both of the kinds and kept fighting! Now he was lots bigger, with sharp lightning-shaped black Tentacles made of Xirra MK-II's armor material, Kajet as his right arm and DragonBug as his left arm, and all the power of these four viruses. He was… THE ULTIMATE DARKEYES VIRUS!

…but he still got beaten, by Alkizet. He kept his new form. Xirra MK-II succeeded branching out of him (although he kept the armor and powers, that were now owned by both of them) and for lack of any better option, went after him and joined back the guild of Anubis.

Now all the viruses and hackers were inactive… for now. A time of peace has begun, and almost everyone decided to enjoy it as long as they can.

Today Rubirules brought something new into TOME. Something named "realistic mode". NO ONE, not even the hackers, succeeded activating it or even understanding what it should do.

But whatever, it can wait for later. We have some battles to beat.


	2. protocol of the netkings

Credits: newgrounds – xionic, Dr. Hofnarr – madness combat wiki

* * *

Soundtrack: A Bleak = Hopeful Future|TOME

* * *

The netkings' moon sank. One user sat in there, alone…

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Webmaster_

 _Location: DC Columbia_

 _Age: 8_

 _True age: 45_

 _Class: spellcaster_

 _Species: chess deity (male)_

 _Power Source: heavenly light_

 _Tags: netking_

 _Special abilities: hacking_

* * *

Webmaster was lonely. The other netkings were elsewhere in TOME, or disconnected.

Webmaster got a privet massage. It was from Rubirules.

You could expect that Webmaster would hate Rubirules after all what he did to TOME with Dragon bug. But Webmaster knew he atoned for his sins when he helped him, the other netkings and Team Alpha to save SOFDTI from the purple flamers and DragonBug's infection. He opened the massage.

 **Dear John,** (was written,)

 **Now when we work together once again, I thought you need read it. It's about Dragon bug. I sure that information will help us all.**

 **Yours, Anthony.**

Rubirules' name is Anthony? He never told it to Webmaster. Actually, Webmaster and the other netkings knew very little about Rubirules' real life. Whatever, there was a link in the massage. Webmaster pressed it.

Initially, the link full document didn't look like something about Dragon bug. It was about something named XV. As Webmaster understood, it was some kind of artificial lifeform. The document said also something about **infection** , webmaster didn't understand too much.

But then he noticed this phrase: **XV is one mind with many bodies. His mind can also attend computers and the internet independently. His identifying mark is a purple flame**.

So DragonBug is actually that XV thing? Webmaster didn't see how that would help.

Then, webmaster noticed that the beginning of the page reads: **XV was created by the former NEXUS Incorporated scientist, Doctor Hofnarr.**

That's strange. He thought dragon bug created by Rubirules. But then he noticed the words **Doctor Hofnarr** were a link. He pressed it.

The link brought him to another document. It wasn't about Doctor Hofnarr, but about someone named tricky. But it said tricky's real name is Anthony Hofnarr. So it can explain.

So that means Rubirules is that guy called Tricky, and he did create the DragonBug…? Webmaster kept reading.


	3. hacked sim date

Soundtrack: welcome -BACK- to TOME | TOME

* * *

A user logged into TOME. It was a young male with black hair, dark gray skin, and purple eyes. He had vampiric fangs, and wore a dark blue robe.

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Kalasu angel_

 _Location: Britain_

 _Age: 666_

 _True age: 20_

 _Class: spellcaster_

 _Species: incubus (male)_

 _Power Source: black magic_

 _Tags: wanted character, D-buggers organization II member, purple flamer_

 _Special abilities: hacking, Kajet orb virusfrags, Kageryuken sword_

* * *

Kalasu was waiting. Torben and His other friends from the Purple Flameweren't there that moment; he was waiting for someone else. Someone MORE important.

But that someone didn't arrive. "Oh come on, where did she go?" he grunted angrily. Then he logged out.

A few minutes later he was back. And he was not alone.

With him was a young woman, with pale skin, long blond hair, ice-blue eyes and a gilded white silk robe. She wore lots of jewelry and held an astral-diamond odachi. She had platinum horns, crystal wings and a tail that looked like a curving bloody chain with a triple, burning, poisoned trident on its edge.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Octarine Deva_

 _Location: Japan_

 _Age: 5000_

 _True age: 20_

 _Class: swordswoman_

 _Species: Fallen Angel (female)_

 _Power Source: white magic_

 _Tags: N/A_

 _Special abilities: TEIHA the dynasty blade, hacking_

* * *

"Here we go, Amy!" rejoiced Kalasu angel. "Welcome to TOME!"

"Wow, that's… impressive", said Octarine Deva.

"I know, right?"

"It… doesn't look like a place to save gods and fight monsters, or whatever you do here".

"Because it's daytime and we're at Sanctuary", said Kalasu. "It's a safer part of TOME than the parts I was with the Purple Flamers. I will may show you them when you're enough skilled. But as for now, we are ONLY in the safe, social zones. I don't want you will get hurt".

"Elliot, we are hackers. We are not really limited by the experience and all this stuff".

"No, in mean… you are not skilled with USING this console. It's nothing like the things you are used to".

"Umm… OK. You know, I am Disappointed than that you changed your username. I liked more the username Thorment".

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be usernamed Thorture, it's a cooler name combination".

"Why do you even want we will have matching characters?"

"Because you are my boyfriend. An identifying mark like this can save us a lot of embarrassment".

"I know, I know, but this is not the real life. In TOME – just in TOME! – I have a stronger connection with the other Purple Flamers than with you".

"You talk a lot about the Purple Flamers. I think we need meet each other sometime".

Kalasu blushed. He planned to make a date, not a friendly meeting. "Maybe later. I want to start from showing you all the biomes and then to beat up some players. I don't think they are even logged in right now. Let's go to mechcity now, OK?"

"OK".

Kalasu sighed. He hoped Amy will not ruin his reputation. A date would be enough embarrassing. But what to do, a man needs to please his girlfriend sometimes.


	4. serpentine's day off

Soundtrack: Madness Combat War is Hell Song

* * *

The moon-like base of the D-buggers org II was razed by Team Alpha and DragonBug. There were only broken metal rafters, and the binary imps – the creepy virusites that were the cannon fodders of the organization - floated idle randomly.

Then, one character entered the base. It was a big Reptile man with big sharp claws. "I missed this place", he whispered.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Serpentine_

 _Location: Britain_

 _Age: 1000_

 _True age: 40_

 _Class: animalistic_

 _Species: draconian (male)_

 _Power Source: mighty claws_

 _Tags: wanted character, D-buggers organization II member_

 _Special abilities: data sensor, hacking, Kajet orb virusfrags_

* * *

Serpentine needed this place. He needed privacy… to remake his character.

Serpentine always wanted to be Nylocke's negative counterpart. "The systems" didn't let him. Now he knew why.

The great virus, DragonBug, got his body from a copy of Nylocke's characters. Not the systems didn't let him become anti-Nylocke, but rubirules. And now, when the DragonBug got completed, this limit has removed. He can become what he always wanted to be – a negative Nylocke… a BETTER Nylocke!

Serpentine started edit his character. After a few minutes, serpentine was gone. What was there looked exactly like Nylocke, with some minor differences: his skin was red. His armor was black. His hair and beard were white. His scleras were red, and his pupils were white. His sword was made of white glaciers blazing with white hellfire, with a black ivory haft.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: NEGAnylocke_

 _Location: Britain_

 _Age: 850_

 _True age: 40_

 _Class: swordsman_

 _Species: draconian (male)_

 _Power Source: glaciers & hellfire_

 _Tags: wanted character, D-buggers organization II member_

 _Special abilities: Hot Ice Sword, data sensor, hacking, Kajet orb virusfrags_

* * *

Finally! Now he is a true NEGAnylocke, a true counterpart! Now he is the only thing he wanted by and never got it!

"And now", he guffawed, "one last change".

NEGAnylocke raised a near rafter. There was a Kajet Orb virusfrag underneath.

NEGAnylocke imbedded it into his chest.


	5. Who's behind the Bunny Face?

Credits: newgrounds – BunnyKill 4

* * *

Soundtrack: (Underswap) - Muffet's Spicy Spider Pastry Parlor - Muffet's Theme

* * *

The Things in TOME were back to normal, for better or worse. The civilian players proceeded playing, the netkings proceeded creating and improving, and it was looked like nothing can nothing can ruin this day.

Not this day. But everyone knew that the hacker organizations – the Guild of Anubis, the Flux Gang and the Purple Flamers – also proceeded working, and it's only a matter of time until new organizations and viruses will raise, or something worse will happen.

Expect of the hackers themselves, of course. Somewhere deep in the Purple Flamers' cavern, two hackers sat in the break room, waiting for someone else to arrive.

One of them was a human female, with yellow eyes, grey bunny ears and gray fur over her skin.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Dustbunny_

 _Location: Japan_

 _Age: 4_

 _True age: 18_

 _Class: animalistic_

 _Species: Human-Bunny Hybrid (female)_

 _Power Smoke: smoke_

 _Tags: wanted character, purple flamer_

 _Special abilities: data sensor, hacking, dragonbug charge virusfrags, mimic, Ninja Dual Spear, Backstabber Daggers_

* * *

The other was a robot that seemed to be made of a cube, with toyish limbs and a head.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Skeight_

 _Location: new York_

 _Age: 3000_

 _True age: 13_

 _Class: fighter_

 _Species: toy robot (male)_

 _Power Source: skateboarding_

 _Tags: wanted character, purple flamer_

 _Special abilities: hacking, dragon bug charge virusfrags, mimic, battle skateboard, razar yo-yo_

* * *

Skeight had feelings for Dustbunny. Curiosity, for example. Most of the other members in the White Flame told their comerades about their life in the real world. Dustbunny told nothing, at least not when he was around.

"Yo, Dustbunny, can I ask you something?" He said to draw the bunny girl's attraction.

"Yeah, what?" She said.

"Well, I always wondered… I know who are the other Purple Flamers IRL, but… Not you. You never told anyone who are you and what are you doing… That's kinda weird."

"You know why I don't do it?"

"Of course I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't ask you".

"I don't think anyone would believe me".

"Why?"

Dustbunny smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you that I am a bunny girl IRL?"

"What do you mean?" Skeight asked confusedly. "Are you like, working in PlayBoy magazines or something?"

"No. Playboy bunny girls are just humans that cosplay as bunny girls."

"So you're saying that you are a real bunny girl, meaning you really have bunny ears and all this stuff?"

"Yup."

"Well, I really do find it hard to believe, but… Is that all?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I am a magic ninja mercenary? Because that's what I am".

"I don't know Dustbunny… I think if there was a magic ninja mercenary in Japan that is also a bunny girl, I would have heard of that by now".

"Maybe you did. Is the name "Ruby, Assassin of Japan" familiar to you?"

"Well, I heard a little about her… But from what I know, she's dead… Right?"

"That's not a coincidence. Many think I am dead. And it's not like they didn't have a good reason. A mercenary called Snowball saw me get hit by a shuriken and buried me alive. But you need a little more than a big shuriken and some dirt to kill me".

Skeight didn't respond. He didn't know if to laugh, or be terrified. Eventually, he just went out of the room.


	6. the light side of the viruses

Soundtrack: newgrounds – JT: Sad Robot

* * *

The netkings' golden moon shined on Mechcity. It was just another day, without any hostile hackers or violent viruses.

At least the players hoped so. One of them sat now bored on a stand with items on it. He clothed a red gown, and he was made of mold.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Pawneeko_

 _Location: Holland_

 _Age: 2_

 _True age: 27_

 _Class: morphological_

 _Species: mold man (male)_

 _Power Source: forest manipulation_

 _Tags: N/A_

 _Special abilities: N/A_

* * *

Pawneeko was a virtual trader. He sold everything you can have in TOME. There was no money in TOME, but he could get items that he needed. He liked his job. But today was a slow day. Almost no one came to buy.

He noticed a character walking towards his stand. It was a woman. Her skin was completely black, expect of a few golden lines. Her eyes glowed red. Her hair was long, white and glowing. She had horns made of the material that her skin was. Instead legs she had a tail. But still, she was beautiful.

"Cheese", said Pawneeko. "If you wouldn't have these gold marks, I would say you are a shadow user!"

The mystery character didn't move her lips, but Pawneeko heard a strange voice in his head, that heard like a breeze. And just when it heard, Pawneeko SAW words Passing over his vision field: **and what's so wrong with being a shadow user?**

Pawneeko was surprised from the question. The shadow users were legions of virusites that designed and powered like perfect clones of players. They have abrogated when one of them drained all the others and became an individual virus, Phaxal.

But like every good trader knows, the customer is always right. "Well, nothing of course. I just mentioned a fact. What's the deal with your voice? This is HORRIFYING".

"Would you… prefer that… I will speak… like this?" said the girl. Her voice heard like the breeze-like Background sound designed itself as words. She spoke hardcorely, like she wasn't accustomed to it.

"Umm… know, talk whatever the hell you want. I don't want to bother you. Well… do you want to buy anything?"

 **Yes. Do you have any virusfrags in here?**

"Of course! In fact, I have both of the two kinds of virusfrags – Kajet orbs and Dragon bug charges. Which of them do you want?"

 **Kajet orbs, please.**

"Well, give me some items as payment, and I will decide how many virusfrags it equal".

The mystery woman put some items – rare items. Many rare items. It was enough for all of his current inventory of Kajet orbs. He hoped it will be easier to get more. "Here is the excess. Come again!"

 **I WILL. Thank you.**

"Oh, and beware with this materials. It is very dangerous".

And just then Pawneeko realized that the girl's skin color is identical to the virusfrags.

She put it into her chest. She didn't turn into any demon form. She just got larger.

That moment, all pieces fell in place. And the picture they formed wasn't nice. "t-this is really – you are really K-KAJET!"

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: KAJET_

 _Location: TOME prison_

 _Age: 2_

 _True age: 386_

 _Class: morphological_

 _Species: gilded shadows (female)_

 _Main power: bloody body_

 _Tags: virus_

 _Weapons/special abilities: Kageryuken sword, drain edge, fusion_

* * *

Much to his surprise, Kajet started crying. Tears of gold and shadows flowed from her eyes. She spoke again. The breeze-like sound heard like a wailing. There was only one word: **WHY?**

"Why?" said Pawneeko confusedly. "Why what?"

Words appeared quickly: **why do I must be always the humans' scapegoat? All I wanted is to be free… why doing you hunts me? Why we the viruses are so hated? Why can't we live with you together, in harmony? Why can't we be like you?**

Pawneeko laid a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I thought so long that viruses are utterly evil… but now I know, they are just like us. You know what? I can help you to fit together with us".

 **Really? Will you do it for me? How?**

"Easy. I noticed you are very rich. I can employ you. We can work together, and everyone will see that humans and viruses can work together!"

 **Thanks. I will come tomorrow. Goodbye.**

Pawneeko was satisfied. Not only that he got assistance, he can now contribute to improving society.

But today… he still needs to get more clients.


	7. follow the cursed wolves

Soundtrack: ▶ Mike 'N Steph | TOME

* * *

Actually he wouldn't come back if TOME didn't send E-mails to users at events (like official tournaments) or when things happen to the user himself (like privet massaging). He was really surprised when the massage said it should be a privet massage – he never got one when he played TOME.

But despite everything, here he is, a giant blob of green slime, without a defined shape, standing alone in infinite hordes of random monsters, a few of them players and others mobs.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Doubling_

 _Location: Florida_

 _Age: 2_

 _True age: 20_

 _Class: morphological_

 _Species: slime blob (male)_

 _Power Source: Morphing Slime_

 _Tags: wanted character, D-buggers organization member_

 _Special abilities: data sensor, hacking, fusion, summoning_

* * *

He opened his holoputer – a public item that can be used as a computer and also do user stuff – and checked out the massage. It wasn't too hard to find, because it was the only privet massage that he ever got… In addition to many unnecessary notifications that appeared to every user or to some groups of users. The massage was anonymous – regular players couldn't send anonymous privet massages, and even a hacker at his level found it hard to do so. It included only five words: _Follow the cursed wolves, Doubling_.

Cursed wolves? Sounds spooky. Doubling looked around. He was in Lavendera, the major combat reign of TOME. It didn't take much longer until he noticed a bunch of mobs, look like warped wolves with spikes on their whole body and green-glowing X marks on their foreheads. Doubling heard about those beings, but never saw them himself. Actually, he didn't know they even really EXIST.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: X-virusite_

 _Location: The Guild of Anubis' Pyramid_

 _Age: 666_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: animalistic_

S _pecies: cursed dire wolf (genderless)_

P _ower Source: wild hunt_

 _Tags: virusite, guild of Anubis member_

 _Special abilities: Data Sensor, fusion_

* * *

One X-virusite blinked to Doubling, as if to call him to follow. Hesitantly, Doubling started flowing after the weird group. They took him through a few biomes. Later then, in sanctuary, the same X-virusite blinked to another audience of users. One of them, who looked on them on the first place, came to the group.

Doubling hardly recognized his sister. She was colored in deep purple after the battle with GameSoft, and now she remade her character – she wasn't a human anymore, but a woman made of pure slime.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: splat_

 _Location: Florida_

 _Age: 0_

 _True age: 17_

 _Class: morphological_

 _Species: slime girl (female)_

 _Power Source: Adhesive Slime_

 _Tags: wanted character, D-buggers organization II member_

 _Special abilities: data sensor, hacking, Kajet orb virusfrags, fusion_ _, summoning_

* * *

Doubling and Splat hugged, squishing their slimy bodies. The X-virusites started flying away, but the one who blinked them – an alpha? - roared at them and they stopped.

"So… what are YOU doing here?" asked Doubling. "I know it sounds odd", said Splat, "but I got a privet massage that said only _follow the cursed wolves, Splat_. I didn't even get what it means until… Well, until those wolves came here".

"Actually it's BEYOND odd. But it's exactly what happened to me. Something suspicious is going on. But… Long time no see. What do you do after Motherboard404?"

"Just slipping around, attacking players sometimes. Griefer stuff. And you?"

"Actually I didn't go to TOME since Motherboard404. Now it's the first time after weeks. And I didn't want another time. I don't trust these X-virusites. What do they want?"

"Only one way to find out".

The alpha seemed offended from the speech. The X-virusites kept going, Splat and Doubling went after them. The walked some minutes, until reaching what seemed like a giant golden high-tech pyramid. A few more X-virusite flocks went around, in and out of the building.

"I heard about this place", said Splat. "The Guild of Anubis' pyramid. But… it was destroyed by the "bringers of hope" team, how the fuck does it still stand?"

The alpha X-virusite marked to them to the pyramid's gate. The two hackers went after him. The flock took Doubling and Splat into what seemed like a reception hall, without any doors. The gate they entered from has merged into the wall, and The X-virusites scattered and ran away, expect of the alpha, who started morphing, showing a female humanoid form of itself. "Greetings, Doubling and Splat", she said, "and welcome to the Guild of Anubis' pyramid. I am Fauna, the guild's ambassador".

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _username: Fauna_

 _Location: Sanctuary_

 _Age: 23_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: animalistic_

 _Species: shapeshifter (female)_

 _Power Source: guard_

 _Tags: virus, guild of Anubis member_

 _Special abilities: hacking, Dragonbug charge virusfrags, data sensor, antivirus program_

* * *

Doubling hardly knew anything about Fauna and the Guild of Anubis in general. Splat knew a little bit more, because she was logged in at the war of the netking software and the guild of Anubis. "You are fauna? That virus that can turn into any kind of animal?"

"Yup. It's me". Fauna turned into what seemed as a humanoid flying insect with some parts of the body made of red slime. She had also a red slime-fall as hair.

"What kind of animal should THIS be?" asked doubling.

"Swollenfly, a bug with some slime characteristics who appears in some fantasy fictions. I chose this form to show my sympathy to your… Well, slimes".

"It's an IMAGINARY creature, isn't it?"

"It is. I can be any kind of animal, realistic or mythological".

"So… Why did you call us here?" asked splat, trying to stay in the topic.

"Well, many things happened since your last battles in the Motherboard404. The Purple Flamers called back all the members of D-buggers organization and D-buggers organization II who wasn't with them then… ALL EXCEPT OF YOU".

"It's really a bit insulting, but how do you relate? I don't think the guild of Anubis would want we will join the purple flamers".

"But they don't want it either. MadSlayer said you didn't do anything expect dying. He purposefully didn't call you".

"So… what's the deal?"

"I guess you can show the purple flamers how wrong they were. I offer you to join the guild of Anubis".

It sounded like a trap. "What if we DON'T want to join you?" asked splat suspiciously.

"Very well", said an electronic womanly voice from nowhere. "If you will not join… YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

* * *

Soundtrack: Acruta Lao D'nor ~P~

* * *

A part of the ground below crashed up when a huge being smashed its way up. The creature wore a mechanized armor, flickering as Kajet orbs, with gargantuan spikes on it. The helmet had green googles and an X mark like the X-virusites. The massive gauntlets had mighty claws and tank-like wheels for legs. The enormous creature locked on Splat and Doubling and started trying to catch them.

"Who the fuck –" said doubling.

"Doubling", sighed Splat, "this is Xirra … the siege gatekeeper".

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _username: Xirra MK-II_

 _Location: D-buggers organization II staff_

 _Age: 0_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: mechanical_

 _Species:_ _mutant cyborg elemental_ _(female)_

 _Power Source: masher mistress_

 _Tags: virus, guild of Anubis member, wanted character_

 _Special abilities: hacking, X-chrysalis, Kajet orb virusfrags_

* * *

Xirra caught the slimy hackers, one in each hand. "Why the bloody hell is SHE here?!" shouted Splat towards Fauna. "Didn't Xirra leave the guild of Anubis and started ruining everything in the entire game?!"

"I can hear you", grunted Xirra MK-II.

"Xirra has changed!" said Fauna. "She is now with us again! Xirra, calm down! Leave those humans! I am trying to chat with them!"

"Oh c'mon, why can't I kill them? It's been weeks since I killed someone!"

"Don't worry about this! You can find someone else to kill! Not these! I want them WITH us!"

It didn't seem like Xirra listens. She still tried to attack splat and doubling, and they kept dodging, until a door just opened from the fall and another figure entered the room, leaving the door to disappear into the wall. It was an anime-like man with a metal Japanese robe and blue hair, and what was even creepier, random parts of his body were mechanical. He looked made of randomly combined parts of 3D puzzles of a human and a robot. He held a sword looked made of the same matters of Xirra's armor. "Xirra! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"It's him again…" whispered Fauna.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _username: Kazaa_

 _Location: Mechcity_

 _Age: 28_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: swordsman_

 _Species: human cyborg (male)_

 _Power Source: customization_

 _Tags: virus, guild of Anubis member, wanted character_

 _Special abilities: custom sword, Kajet orb virusfrags, drain edge, hacking, summoning_

* * *

"XIRRA!" shouted Kazaa. "Leave these human hackers and go back to the training centers RIGHT NOW! And switch to your melee dancer form! It's your training time!"

"OK, OK, I'm changing", said Xirra MK-II, dropped down Splat and Doubling and started disassembling herself. All her massive armor bonded into a single gauntlet on her left hand. Rest of her body was human-like, with a mechanical outfit, platinum-white skin, green-glowing stars as eyes, and a long fall of darkness as hair. Doubling noticed that she was blushing.

Actually, Xirra was prettier than doubling expected an insane world-destroyer to be.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _username: Xirra_

 _Location: D-buggers organization II staff_

 _Age: 21_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: fighter_

 _Species:_ _mutant cyborg elemental_ _(female)_

 _Power Source: meta-spikes_

 _Tags: virus, guild of Anubis member, wanted character_

 _Special abilities: X-gauntlet, hacking, Kajet orb virusfrags_

* * *

Kazaa held Xirra's gloveless hand and they started walking out of the room. Kazaa stopped in front of Splat and Doubling. "Please excuse my girlfriend", he whispered. "She is a bit frustrated because she doesn't find a killable being such a long time".

"Wait, she's your GIRLFRIEND?!" asked Doubling.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Another door appeared, and they just went out of the room.

* * *

Soundtrack: Don't forget(Metro 2033 OST) - YouTube

* * *

"And back to the reason why are WE here?" said Fauna.

They almost forgot why fauna called them. "Can my brother and I talk privately about this?" asked Splat.

"Umm… Sure. Just call me when you have an answer", said Fauna. She seemed a bit offended.

Another random door appeared and Fauna exited it. They stayed alone. "So… what do you think about this offer?" asked Splat.

"From the little I've heard about the guild of Anubis, I always thought they are bad guys, but… I don't know, now I start getting doubts".

"Look, since sir Voltarius called me to sign up TOME, him, Tigerlily, webmaster, ChaseAce, GIGA, and pretty much everyone else, told me that viruses are utterly evil. Now I understand how wrong they were. Now I've seen that all these viruses – Fauna, Kazaa, even Xirra – are so… NORMAL. They love, they hate… they LIVE. They're like us".

"So you say to join them?"

"Indeed". Doubling knocked hesitantly on the wall where the door that Fauna entered was. No answer.

"Tee hee! I am behind you!" Doubling turned around and saw Fauna, now as a simple humanoid fox, behind him.

"You have decided?" she asked.

"Yes. We are joining you", said splat.

"Yay! New pets!" giggled Fauna.

"Would you like to rest in our customized dorms?"

"No thanks", said doubling. "I haven't been in TOME for a long time. I want to explore a little bit, see what's new".

"I go to my dorm", said splat.

Two doors appeared. One led out. Doubling went outside it. The other one led to a room looks like a hotel room, but made of purple slime.

"It's designed for me?" asked splat suspiciously. "Because I don't think I got the idea".

"It's named CUSTOMIZED dorm for some reason, you know. You can connect it to holoputer and make this room look however you want!"

"I'll try it later. But first, I want to ask you something".

"Ask me what?"

"You said you can be every animal…"

"Yes. So what?"

"Human is a kind of animal. You can be human?"

"I never tried… there's no reason why not". Fauna started changing again. This transformation was a bit longer than the earlier ones, as if she is making an effort to do it. At last, she was looking like a human woman in red dress, with pale skin, red hair and green eyes. She seemed satisfied with the result. "I will try to stay with this form for a bit… I doubt if someone recognize me like this", she giggled. "Goodnight, splat".

She exited from the room. Splat lied down on the bed. It was more comfortable than she expected. "Then so begins my new life", she whispered to herself and fell asleep.


	8. another day, another noob

Soundtrack: salvation closing (Newgrounds)

* * *

The clouds below opened their way to a new user. It happens often, but this specific one was… special.

 **CHARM**! A beam of light hit ground of Mechcity in a white blast, and a user burst out. It was a buxom girl with sky blue hair, green scale skin, white angle wings, a purple sorceress mantle, and a long gold staff with a crystal spearhead, burning in white hellfire, on its top.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Prismaya_

 _Location: Nevada_

 _Age: 24_

 _True age: 15_

 _Class: spellcaster_

 _Species: Couatl-Deva Hybrid (female)_

 _Power Source: ether manipulation_

 _Tags: N/A_

 _Special abilities: spear staff of the prophet_

* * *

"After so long, here I am", she said. "The Terrain Of Magical Expertise. Just like I imagined it".

"Is it someone new?"

Prismaya turned around. The voice belonged to a feminine-looking android with chess pawn-like designation.

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Bishipp_

 _Location: Oregon_

 _Age: 0_

 _True age: 19_

 _Class: spellcaster_

 _Species: android (female)_

 _Power Source: Rallying_

 _Tags: N/A_

 _Special abilities: data sensor, hacking_

* * *

"Y…Yes, I think… But why are you asking this? Are you a bully Griefer that kills noobs for taking their stuff or something? Cause if so, I'LL NOT GIVE IN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" shouted Prismaya, pointing Bishipp with her staff.

"A Griefer?! Oh, no! I am Bishipp. I was hired by the netkings as their attendant. A part of my role is guiding newcomers. Many of the new TOME users come because of their friends that can guide them, but you came alone. So I am here to teach you about the wonders of this virtual world!"

"Umm… thanks?"

"Also, there's something you need to know. I am VERY curious. So when I meet someone at first, I must ask them some question. First off, why actually did you come TOME? I guess it wasn't because of your friends, otherwise you wouldn't come alone".

"I know it sounds creepy, but… I had hallucinations".

"Oh my, hallucinations?! Which are? And… why are these a reason to sign up TOME?"

"Because… they were about TOME. About events that were in TOME. Well, some of them. I didn't really know this is TOME, until I heard recently about the game from my friends. So I decided to come here and see what I hallucinated about and how the hell it came to my subconscious".

"What kind of hallucinations should this be?"

"It's all like… you know how in movies, or video game stuff, sometimes there's a flashback of a second about something that seems important but you can't understand anything until you reveal what is it about? Hallucinations like this, but in completely random moments of my life".

"How long have you been in this?!"

"All my life".

"B-But TOME is created only 4 years ago!"

"I know, I was as surprised as you are when I just heard about TOME and some of the events I had hallucinations about were really in it. I can't explain this. Everyone I told him just thought I'm crazy".

"Well, everyone that you told is crazy! You're not crazy… you're a PROPHET! Seeing things before they happen… just wait until the netkings will hear about this!"

"Not just BEFORE. I keep hallucinating things that already happened, even now… like my subconscious is trying to tell me stuff. And… there are more hallucinations that seem as things that didn't happen yet… some of them not even in TOME".

"Can you tell me some instances?"

"Well… I saw the Gemini tournament's amulets explode… I saw a user seems as a dinosaur, flashes with green light or something…"

"You said things that aren't in TOME, right? What about them?"

"There are much more instances about this… I had something about a man with a black hat presses on a button in a weird machine… There was something with a freaky dead man falls and burns white… and was a vision of a giant blood-red lightning smashes a building…" it was a bit awkward, to speak about possibly-supernatural visions like you speak about new room decorations.

"You said you want to guide me in the TOME maps earlier…" said Prismaya eventually.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot it", said Bishipp. "With all this speech… can we continue it later?"

"Yes, I suppose", said Prismaya.

"If so", giggled Bishipp, "it's time to begin your first quest in the Terrain Of Magical Expertise!"

For the next 2 minutes, Bishipp led Prismaya through some biomes of TOME. She was enthralled to see firstly the place from her visions. Until suddenly, the two women were in Lavendera and saw, not so far, a figure of a handsome man with black and red robes, black hair, red irises and pupils, black sclera, white scares on his eyes, and black devil wings and arrowhead tail.

"Hey, I know this guy!" said Bishipp. "Although he changed his character body model a bit…"

"He was in some of my visions", said Prismaya. "But I don't remember what his name was…"

"Oh, this is Alpha!" said Bishipp and started grabbing Prismaya towards alpha. "I get between you".

Bishipp ran some until she reached alpha. "Hey Alpha! What's up? I just went here and-"

"I'm not Alpha!" shouted the guy that they thought he's alpha.

"You aren't?"

"You don't see it? Alpha has red hair – I have black hair! Alpha has black scares – I have white scares! Alpha has blue robes – I have black robes! And people STILL call me alpha! FUCK OFF I'M PHAXAL!"

* * *

 _USER DATA:_

 _Username: Phaxal_

 _Location: motherboard maze_

 _Age: 15_

 _True age: 0_

 _Class: fighter_

 _Species: fallen angel (male)_

 _Power Source: apocalypse_

 _Tags: virus, shadow user, purple flamer_

 _Special abilities: antivirus program, Kajet orb virusfrags, drain edge, Dragonbug charge virusfrags, mimic, fusion_

* * *

"Wait, I know this guy, too…" said Bishipp. "You're that virus from the motherboard404!"

"Oh, so you DO know I am not Alpha – hey, what are you doing?" said Phaxal when the ground under him started trembling.

"Blowing you up out of here! FIST OF EARTH!" shouted Bishipp. Phaxal flied up at the last moment when Lavendera's gray rocks turned suddenly into a giant fist that tried to catch Phaxal. He waved his wings and a gust crumbled the fist.

"Oh, not again!" shouted Phaxal. He looked at Prismaya. "Hey you! Noob girl! Can you help me with that bitch?!"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Bishipp. "He is evil! He's a virus! Why not help me to kill him?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH! I didn't do anything to you! Let me go!"

Prismaya didn't know what to do. To save Phaxal? To harm him? Or just to not do anything and leave the attendant and the wanderer to kill each other without help.

And then she started getting ditzy. She knew the feeling: she is going to have another vision. "Oh no, not again…"

* * *

Soundtrack: Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)"

* * *

 **She saw a gateway to the motherboard maze, gnawed by shadows and purple flames, and the shadows created figures. Everyone as a shadowy replica of an existing user.**

 **She saw shadow alpha fights shadow GameSoft, and then gets a strange feeling, like his body is massing, when shadow tentacles erupted from his body and consumed shadow GameSoft.**

 **She saw shadow Alpha running in Lavendera, noticing a cloaked figure that outstretches a hand for him.**

 **She saw shadow alpha awaiting with the other Purple Flamers in the cavern when Skeight appeared, holding a shadow user in a cage of fire. He loosened the virusite and shadow alpha ate him. He burst into purple flames, bigger and bigger every time his meal was granted.**

 **She saw an enormous Spire bursting forth the ground of sanctuary, shadow Zetto and shadow alpha standing on its walls and fighting. "It's only fair…" whispered shadow alpha, "that I will be completed". He spawned his tentacles and consumed shadow Zetto, jumped on the spire's roof and lighted up in one final flare…**

 **She saw Phaxal in the ruins of the D-buggers' moon, blasting binary imps with vaccine cannons. He started being pushed into the corner, and then it opened and a big clawed hand caught him.**

 **She saw Phaxal fights a giant crystal golem, rooted on the ground with many flying weapons around it and a giant purple flame in the middle – RubiRules EXE, RubiRules with a Dragonbug charge virusfrag, in one of his crude crystal forms. Phaxal blasted the weapons one by one, but RubiRules changed back to his true form and spawned a crystal around Phaxal and captured him inside.**

 **She saw a bunch of RubiRules' crystal cages rest in RubiRules' path of the netkings' palace, when Xirra and a bunch of X-virusites broke in and started breaking crystal cages. Xirra removed her gauntlet, which took the one that Phaxal was in to her. She broke the crystal with her bare hands. "Sorry about the incident at the platinum moon", she said. Phaxal chuckled. "Now you reimbursed the debt. But I am not going with you… I need a bit of time with myself". Xirra giggled. "Me too".**

* * *

Soundtrack: Unstoppable by Cheshyre (Incident:1000A music)

* * *

Prismaya woke up from her vision. Phaxal and Bishipp still fought. Her subconscious DID tell her something. And for once, it was definitely clear.

"HEAVEN STORM!" Prismaya shouted the name of one of her finisher attacks, as she rose her staff and a rain of lightning-charged stars bombarded Bishipp. Her character body model was destroyed.

"WHOA" said Phaxal. "You actually SAVED me now?"

"Yes", said Prismaya. "The feel of your suffering revealed to me in my mind, as I saw all your –"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your little conversation with that robotic pawn", said Phaxal. "I have no idea what IS this, but it got to be good if that's what it told you".

"So… I got one question for you".

"Just one? It's impressive".

"You really have an antivirus program?"

"Yes, so what?"

"You ARE a virus; how doesn't it damage you?"

"You have this spear staff, and you are human, right? It doesn't damage you because you don't spear yourself. It works also with viruses and antivirus stuff".

"Well, I think I go now. See you!"

Somewhere above, netking RubiRules stood in his path and watched. He knew exactly what the poor gal is – a creation of crude improbability. She could see things.

Things he might need.


End file.
